Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pipe fitting connections, specifically as it relates to fluid injection equipment connections.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been common practice to connect injection equipment to a flow line by installing a tee or saddle in the flow line with piping attached to the injection device. If the injection device is mechanically powered, it would generate enough pressure to overcome the pressure in the flow line and inject the fluid into the flow line.
If the injection device were not mechanical, it would commonly rely on the fluid from the flow line to create injection into the flow line. This would be done by either creating a venturi in the flow line or by diverting fluid in and out of the injection device. A venturi creates enough suction to pull fluid from a vessel into the flow line. When fluid is diverted in and out of the injection device, the injection device is pressurized to the same pressure as the flow line. To accomplish injection back into the flow line, a pressure differential is accomplished by creating a flow restriction between the outlet connection in the flow line and the inlet connection in the flow line. This is commonly done by installing a valve between the two connections or by inserting a type of deflection member or some other type of flow restriction in the flow line.
Several types of pressure differential connections have been designed to accomplish flow out of a flow line, into an injection device and back into the flow line. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,214, Fluid Additive Injector by Thomas F. Strong integrates the outlet and inlet injection connections into the injector unit. The unit is then suspended from the flow line. The disadvantages to this type of connection is that the weight of the tank puts stress on the flow line which limits the size of the unit that can be installed and may require flow line piping be changed to accommodate the unit. This increases the time it takes to install the unit as well as the cost of installation. It also requires a unit that matches the pipe size and type in which it is being installed. This increases manufacturing costs and complicates installation. The installer needs to know the size and type of pipe in which the unit is to be installed prior to making the installation. The installer has to insure the flow line piping will support the weight of the injector unit. The injector tank has to be at the flow line connection point, which can make it difficult to conceal or secure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,487, Molded Tapping Fitting For Connecting A Branch Line To A Pipeline by Alfred Thalmann is designed to aid in tapping a branch line connection into a flow line. It does not have a protrusion into the flow line so it would not provide a consistent flow through the branch line at all levels of flow and pressure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,195, Fluid Injector by Robert S. Dirksing; Estel R. Todd is designed to mix two or more fluids. It does not create flow from a flow line to a tank and back into the flow line.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,152, Fluid Injector by William T. Decker creates suction in the flow line to draw fluid into the flow line from a vessel. This design does not draw fluid from the flow line to pressurize a tank and then return fluid from the tank to the flow line. Since the tank is not pressurized to the same level as the flow line, a higher suction is required to accomplish injection. This requires higher flow rates and higher pressure in the flow line before injection will begin. It will not inject in low pressure and low flow applications, limiting the applications in which it can be used.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,332, Pressurized Chemical Dispenser by Harold C. Jasperson relies on a differential pressure created between the outlet and inlet connection in the flow line by a filter that is installed between the two connections. The connections to the flow line do not create a consistent flow out of the flow line, into the vessel and back into the flow line without the presence of the filter between the connections. This limits the applications the connection can be used in and complicates the installation process.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,912, Water Treating Device, or Similar Article by Richard D. Riding utilizes a member extending into the supply line with an angled cut facing into the flow for outlet flow to the vessel and away from the flow for inlet from the vessel. The members are an integral part of the unit. The unit is then suspended from the flow line. The disadvantages to this type of connection is that the weight of the tank puts stress on the flow line which limits the size of the unit that can be installed and may require the flow line piping be changed to accommodate the unit. This increases the time it takes to install the unit as well as the cost of installation. It also requires a unit that matches the pipe size in which it is being installed. This increases manufacturing costs and complicates installation. The installer needs to know the size and type of pipe in which the unit is to be installed prior to making the installation. The installer also needs to insure the flow line piping can support the weight of the injector tank. The tank must be at the connection point making it hard to conceal and secure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,525, Apparatus For Introducing Controlled Quantities of Liquids And Solutes Into A Fluid Medium by E. Vogelmann ET AL relies on a baffle plate between the outlet and inlet connection to create flow from the flow line to the vessel and from the vessel back into the flow line. This reduces flow line volume and pressure which is not desired in most applications.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) Installs in steel, copper, plastic or virtually any type of piping system eliminating the need to know the type of pipe prior to installation.
(b) Extension member length can be adjusted so it can be installed in any size pipe without knowing the pipe size prior to installation.
(c) Taps directly into the flow line eliminating cutting and subsequent repair of a cut flow line or into any style or type of pipe fitting or connection.
(d) Provides broad flow rate adjustment by changing the penetration depth of the extension member.
(e) Eliminates the need for flow restriction between the inlet and outlet connections, to create flow to and from the injector tank that eliminates pressure and flow volume loss.
(f) Creates a small differential pressure in the flow line that creates a very accurate injection rate at all flow levels because the flow to the injector adjusts automatically with the flow and pressure changes in the flow line.
(g) Allows the injection tank to be placed away from the connection point. This eliminates the stress of a heavy injector tank mounted on the flow line, which provides the ability to attach any size tank to the flow line. It also provides the ability to place the tank in a secured area away from the installation connection point.
(h) Creates a small differential pressure in the flow line and equalizes pressure between the vessel and the flow line. This enables injection to occur with a minimum amount of flow and pressure making it adaptable to virtually all installation applications.
(i) Directional indicator enables the fitting to be installed with angle cut pointing in the correct direction.
(j) Installs without changing the flow line piping to accommodate the unit.
(k) Installs easily in a very confined or hard to get to area.
Further objects and advantages are that the fitting is more economical to produce in that one fitting can be used in many sizes and types of pipe, eliminating the need to manufacture the fitting out of multiple materials and in multiple sizes. It can be molded in plastic that is more economical than casting or cutting from metal. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a differential pressure fitting comprises a connection means for connection to the tank, an attachment means for attachment to the flow line, extension member to penetrate flow line, an alignment indicator and a flow port to allow fluid flow through the fitting.